Tawnya
Tawnya is the one of the main protagonists and heroes of the Goop ''series and is a playable character in ''Toshiko Smackdown. Her in-game rival is Wabbit. Biography GUARDIAN OF THE FOREST Tawnya isn't your normal girl. Half-Gooptar and half-Thornosaur, Tawnya is a force to be reckoned with. She claims to be the protector of the forest, and is a known friend to all living things and even some dead things. Her expertise in various martial arts, as well as her skills in parkour and archery, make her a formidable opponent. She may not have amazing superpowers or weapons, but she's not about to let the male fighters do a woman's job. THE LEGACY OF TAWNYA: *''Goop's World'' *''Goop's World 2'' *''Goop GP'' Arcade Opening Tawnya's story opens as she is watching from her lookout post in the Petunia Forest. She spies a Twuzzard or two and a few Chuckies. Suddenly, she hears a creature squealing in pain and crying for help. She grabs her arrow case and leaps down from her tower. She pulls out an arrow and fires it at a nearby tree, running across the rope attached to the arrow. She leaps across the backs of a few Hippers and stops at the edge of a hole in the ground. The crying seems to be coming from there. She leaps down into a large dark hole. As she falls, she says "I sure hope I'm going the right way." Rival Name: Wabbit Reason: As Tawnya searches for the crying, which is emenating from the distance, she stops to survey her surroundings. Meanwhile, a muttering Wabbit is passing through and sees Tawnya. His eyes bug out and his heart pumps rapidly. He zooms over to her and uses a cheesy pick-up line. She rejects him immediately and tells him to get lost. She walks away, but Wabbit zooms in front of her and uses another cheap line. Obviously NOT impressed, she continues to leave. Wabbit says, "Come on, baby." Infuriated at being called "baby", Tawnya turns around in a rage and starts the fight. Connection: Both Goop (Franchise) and Stay Tooned are franchises created by Justin Wolfe. Tawnya and Wabbit both come from very cartoony games with various fantasy elements. Wabbit and Tawnya are also very different characters; Tawnya is a gentle-yet-capable friend to nature, while Wabbit is a grouchy, misanthropic, sociopath who hates everybody. Ending After defeating The Great Mighty Spiral, Tawnya returns back to her post while carrying a Chucky. She puts some gauze bandages on the Chucky's arm and sets him free. As the squirrel scampers off, a large airship flies overhead, belonging to King Grex. Gameplay For information on Tawnya's gameplay and moveset, click here to view the Tawnya Gameplay page. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Seduction:' Puts her hands on her hips and says "Come get me, boys." *'Rising Energy:' Stands on one foot and meditates momentarily. *'Brown Mantis:' Performs the classic "Mantis" pose Quotes *'When Selected:' **"This is a woman's job." **"I'm game if you are." **"Let the date begin!" *'Pre-Match:' **"Let's get this thing rolling, ok?" *'Item Pick-Up:' **"All-natural!" **"One of Bing's inventions?" **"This looks useful." **"I like the look of this." **"What does this do?" **"It matches my eyes!" *'Successful KO:' **"Sorry, boys!" **"I really hate to do this, guys." **"I'm here to save the world." **"I'm running circles around you!" **"Seen enough?" **"This is for Mother Nature!" *'Respawn:' **"One more try!" **"You wouldn't hit a girl!" **"No problem. I can still win this!" **"That was a tough one!" **"I'll get the hang of this soon." **"I've seen enough here." *'Taunt:' **"Come get me, boys!" Intros and Outros Introduction *'Stealth Approach:' Tawnya falls onto the stage and sneaks up to the camera. *'Girl Power:' Tawnya struts onstage with her hands on her hips. *'Inner Energy:' Tawnya stands up, having been meditating on the ground. *'Power Girl:' Tawnya falls from the sky and strikes a pose. Winning Screen *'Tawnya Rocks:' Tawnya does her victory dance from Goop's World. *'Racing Star:' Tawnya does her victory dance from Goop GP. *'BFF:' Tawnya and Blossom hug. *'Expert Archer:' Tawnya fires an arrow at a target, getting a bullseye. Losing Screen *If using Tawnya Rocks: Tawnya gets caught by a searchlight. *If using Racing Star: Tawnya shrugs her shoulder in confusion. *If using BFF: Tawnya begins meditating. *If using Expert Archer: Tawnya whirls around, intentionally knocking over the camera with her tail. Result Screen *'Win:' Tawnya waves to the camera and smiles. *'Lose:' Tawnya frowns and looks down. Theme Music Guardian of the Woods Costumes Classic Tawnya Tawnya takes on the appearance of her original Goop's World ''self. *Her default appearance. Navy blue tanktop and green pants. *Red tanktop and yellow pants. *Orange tanktop and purple pants. *Green tanktop and light blue pants. Racer Tawnya The default appearance of Tawnya from ''Goop GP. This costume is unlocked at Level 10 *Her default appearance, based on her appearance from Goop GP. *White suit *Pink suit *Green suit Jungle Girl Tawnya wears her alternate skin from Goop's World. This costume is unlocked at Level 25. *Her default appearance. Yellow dress with brown spots. *White dress with black spots. *Orange dress with black stripes. *White dress with black stripes. Trivia *Tawnya is the first female character to be revealed. *Tawnya is the fourth character shown in the game's opening cinematic. *In the game's opening cinematic, her tanktop is highlighted navy blue. *Tawnya is one of two female character in the game, the other being ???. *Her quote "I'll get the hang of this soon" is a quote she says if Goop fails the tutorial in the original Goop's World. Gallery Jungle Girl.png|Jungle Girl Category:Goop (Franchise) Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:First-Party Characters